A Police Box in the Forest
by Hero's cuties
Summary: The twins find a certain blue box and a certain person in the forest. Who is he? What does he have to do with the falls? And why does Stan look like he knows him? First fanfic, so don't hate me if it's bad.
1. Encounters

A Police Box in the Forest

(A.N. This is my first fanfic. I do not own gravity falls. Or doctor who, but you know that. Give me suggestions on how to improve.)

Chapter 1

(Dipper's POV) I was taking a leisurely stroll around the forest. I settled down in a spot so I could read my book. I turned to the index (a part of the book that my sister, Mabel found) and picked a topic. My finger landed on a weird topic, Big blue box, see the doctor. My mind scrambled in confusion. Big blue box? The doctor? There was only one way to find out. I found the doctor in the index, and turned to the page.

This doctor figure, from what I read, is a half alien, (alien!) who is known as a time lord. He uses this blue box (oho!) as a time and space machine and tries to keep the universe balanced. The relation to him and Gravity Falls is that he comes here for pit stops. I felt that I was being watched as I read this. I closed the book to find...

"HEY, DIPPER! WHACHA READIN?"

Mabel! Man, I knew she could have followed me! I thought about not telling her, but she is one of the only ones I could trust. "I was reading my book, about this doctor guy." I said. I turned her to the page.

"Wait a minute, the doctor? Dipper, I know who the doctor is!" said Mabel. "You do?" I asked. "That's great! Can you tell me what you know?" "Sure!" Mabel replied. "But let me get my phone. He was made into a TV show that's on watchflix." I sighed. Maybe Mabel's got the wrong doctor.

My maybe was wrong. I saw the doctor from my book. I saw everything that was mentioned, too! "Mabel, how did you find this show?" I asked. "Since we got here, dumbhead!" Mabel responded. "No wonder the show feels so real. I always feel that at any moment, TARDIS will appear."

"TARDIS?"

"The time and space machine!"

So that's what the blue box is. "What is it exactly?" I asked.

"Boy, you sure have a lot of questions!" Mabel said. "Well, it's a blue police box, and it's bigger in the inside, and when it reaches it's destination, it makes this sound that's hard to copy..."

_WHOOM _

"Like that!" Mabel finished. I got a little creeped.

_WHOOM_

I heard it. The TARDIS.

_WHOOM_

The forest seemed to become a wind tunnel.

_WHOOM_

"Ohmygosh! It's coming!" Mabel said.

_WHOOM_

I saw it. A blue police box was staring at me. Mabel looked like she was about to faint. I just thought that another mystery was going to begin.

(A.N. Yes, I made Mabel a Whovian. Don't judge me. It seemed fitting. Next chapter is where they meet the doctor. I will try to get the post in by next week. **ONWARD AOSHIMA! GERONIMO**!)


	2. Meetings

A.N. Second chapter, yay! Something you should know. I don't own the topics I'm writing about. On w/ the awesomeness!

Chapter 2

Mabel's POV

I almost passed out in shock. This is a moment that any and every whovian would kill for. I was staring at a London police box. In Gravity Falls. In 2012. That appeared out of nowhere. In short, I was looking at the TARDIS!

"Dipper, this is the best day of my life!" I said. "I'm going to tell everyone!" I said that last part while sending a text to Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy (a fellow Whovian). "And, send." I finished.

I then heard two people talking. "Doctor, where are we?" said a woman voice I figured to be River Song (don't ask me how I know these things) .

"Just to pick up some supplies, my dear." said a male voice I figured to be my savior, I mean the doctor. I then saw a door of the TARDIS open, and saw the two people I idol the most.

I completely lost it. I jumped super fast, ran around the doctor and River three times, and hugged the doctor's leg.

"Everything is different now!" I said.

"What are you doing?" said the doctor.

I suddenly realized what I was doing. I forgot the most important rule of fandoms. If encountered by a fictional character, don't say he's fictional. "Umm," I said.

"Oh, she just watches you on TV all the time." Dipper said.

"Really, Dipper? Really?" I said. "I expect more from you."

"We're on TV?" River Song said. "But how, Doctor?"

"I just put some cameras on the TARDIS and called it fiction." said the doctor.

We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" said the doctor. "Well, since you know... how would you like to come inside?"

"YES!" I said. This really is the best day of my life!

A.N. Cliffhanger! Anyway, I'm setting up a poll to decide the villain. I'm not putting them up against Daleks or Angels since I'm not that cruel. Make sure to vote! ONWARD AOSHIMA! GERONIMO!


	3. Trouble

**A.N. Sorry it took so long! I've been out of it ever since the hiatus started. Oh well. Do you think I own these great franchises? On w/ the awesomeness!**

Dipper's POV

The first thing I thought when I entered the TARDIS was that it was bigger on the inside. I was staring, thinking about all of the laws of physics this Doctor guy was breaking, while Mabel was clinging to the Doctor's leg mumbling stuff like, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"So, Doctor," I said, "can you try to not kill us? Cause if we die, we'll be grounded forever."

"I'll try." The Doctor said.

"Do you hear something?" River Song said.

"No," I said. But suddenly I did. It sounded like a boom. I looked out to see Grunkle Stan and a... battering ram?

"We need to get out, now!" I said

"Oh, please, Dipper!" Mabel said. "Don't be such a spoilsport! Nothing's going wrong!"

BOOM!

"EVERYBODY OUT, NOW!" Mabel said.

Everyone went to the door, comically forgetting to open it. We all fell, me on the bottom of the pile. When we got up, we safely opened the door, and out we were.

"Phew." I sighed. "We're not dead." Suddenly, I heard a slam on he grass. I turned around, seeing the TARDIS on it's side. Oops. "Unlike some people." I finished, _some people_ referring to Grunkle Stan.

"Wow." Mabel said. "There must have been some expensive, irreplaceable stuff in there."

"You think?" River and the doctor said in unison.

* * *

Look, if you ever see the Doctor, and I'm not saying you would, DON'T make him mad. Until the moment Stan broke the TARDIS, he was never mad. But there we were, me, Mabel, and River, hiding in a tree, waiting out a Time Lord's rage upon a not-so-innocent Grunkle. No, seriously, his eyes were red.

We came out of the tree a long time after the rage started. "Stan?" I called.

"Over here." Stan said. He was a mess. Stan took out a notepad and was writing _you're just dreaming_ on it.

"Spoiler alert!" Mabel started. "You're not dreaming."

"Well, my ship is wrecked, my anger discovered, so nothing could possibly get worse. Now, where should I go now?"

"STAY AT THE SHACK!" Mabel screamed

"NO!" Said Stan. "HE isn't allowed to step into the shack as long as I'm owner."

* * *

"Welcome to a land of mystery." Stan said bluntly. Here we go again.

**A.N. So, what did you think? I've got another story written, Wreck it Ralph fandom, ****_Cracking Code_****. Read it, review it. And for both of my stories, flames excepted!**


End file.
